


The Kings Of Florence

by Candeecake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Hannibal's power has taken control of Florence. He rejoices in his Kingdom of fear and feasts, but it is missing one thing. Will Graham.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 34





	The Kings Of Florence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing this.
> 
> For Caroline, Bree, Sarah, and Liz.
> 
> Sorry if it is weird.

Hannibal sat at the piano, delicately playing the keys. In his kingdom full of beautiful skies and luxury, the melody echoed in his penthouse. His thoughts drifted through his mind, his tongue heavy with manipulation. His fingers moved left of the piano, lifting a hand to take a sip of whisky. He resumed playing a piece and smiled at the notes.

It was fairly easy-taking control of Florence. The people feared him. Butchers knew his name and prayed not to be the meat he ate. People glanced at him and moved out of his ways. The city bowed to him and yet in his kingdom. He was missing something

That something was Will Graham. Their last meeting had ended in heartbreak. Abigail’s blood still clung to his skin. Florence was a place of new beginnings. His kingdom would soon consist of Will. He was the only man who made Hannibal want to consume him with love, tenderness, and life. To eat him would be a shame. Will knew all of Hannibal’s tricks and games. And he loved playing them. There was something dark in Will, something beautiful. His kingdom had to have him. Hannibal had to have him.

The King Of Florence watched the city from his balcony. The stars were drowned by the night sky. Only the sea of burning city lights laid beneath him. The streets were barren, which meant he would have to hunt for Will’s welcome feast. Snapping his fingers, he sent some easily manipulated men to bring some fresh prey. The prey was to be alive, so he could teach Will more about cooking.

\----------------------------------------------------

Will arrived in Florence a few days ago. He heard stories of the King of Florence. A very powerful rich man who prayed on human meat and dark emotions otherwise known as Dr. Hannibal Lector. The entire city was kept under his control. No one said his name and people rushed hurriedly across the street. Will could see the entire city through Hannibal’s eyes. The fear that made his meat bitter. The terror and worship that suddenly submerged the streets. Will closed his eyes, trying to cleanse himself of Hannibal’s vision. When he opened his eyes back to his own vision, he found the city to be quite...disappointing.

There was no mistake, Will loved the King of Florence. The  _ Il Mostro _ , the Chesapeake Ripper. It was so much easier to be himself with Hannibal. There was no stress, only freedom. His nightmares keep him trapped. But with Hannibal, he used his nightmares as weapons. Will wasn’t sure what to do when he would find the king. Would he slit his throat or bow down? Thinking about that made his heart beat faster. Will hated to admit it but he knew his decision.

He walked around Florence, admiring the beauty. His fingers traced the colorful stone walls. The sky had turned into a beautiful sunset. The sinking sunlight shined on his face. Will found himself taking in Florence, almost forgetting that Hannibal had taken over the city.

“Mr. Graham, The King Of Florence has requested your company. Please come with us,” A voice said behind him. Will smiled to himself and slowly turned around. 

“You think he is a king? He’s not someone who wears a crown. Please enlighten me on how Dr. Hannibal Lector is a king?” Will sneered, clenching his fists.

“If you do not comply, we will apprehend you with force,” The man said, his body betraying his fear. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Will had fought until his fists burned and were bloodsoaked. Hannibal had more people wrapped around his finger than he thought. His body was exhausted and full of pain. Cuts seared his forehead. Someone tightly holding his arm threw him to the ground. Will winced in pain, as his battered knees hit the marble ground. Some men stood behind him, clearly swayed by Hannibal. Graceful footsteps caught Will’s attention.

The King Of Florence gazed upon Will. A beautiful shade of crimson covered his face shining in the light. He stepped forward, taking off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“Thank you so much for coming Will,” Hannibal said calmly.

“Like I had a choice,” Will chuckled dryly, touching his bruised stomach.

“It appears that you did. Will, you could have stayed in Baltimore yet you have come to see me in Florence. What did you think of my city?”

“It was quite disappointing, Dr. Lector,” Will hissed, glaring at Hannibal. Hannibal pursed his lips, thinking.

“What was disappointing?” Hannibal asked, sending the men away.

“I just expected more.”

“Well, my kingdom is not complete. It needs one more thing.”

“You seem to have everything you want, what else do you need?” 

“You,” Hannibal said, bending down to touch Will. His fingers brushed his cheek. Will stared at him, and his sudden tender look. “I need you, Will.”

Hannibal watched him carefully. Will stayed still, feeling the weight of Hannibal’s emotion hit him. He cleared his throat, trying to take control.

“No you don’t, there are plenty of meals in the city.”

“I’m not going to eat or kill you. I’m going to take care of you.” Hannibal smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead. 

“Why would you do that? Hannibal-why?” Will asked, confused, and desperate.

“Because Will,” Hannibal leaned into his ear and whispered “I love you endlessly and want to consume you with love and tenderness. I want us to be happy and accept our true selves and feelings.”

“I don’t know what game you are-”

“This isn’t a game, I assure you this is very real. There are many things I could do to prove it” He teased, making Will’s heart beat faster, “All I ask is you give me a chance. I know you better than yourself. I know your feelings and the life that you want.”

“What do I want?”

“Understanding, Acceptance, Freedom, the list goes on. I can give you everything you have ever wanted. All you have to do is bow to me and I will show you.”

Will stared at him incredulously. He bit his lip, feeling his mind pushing back. Doubt started to cloud him with anxiety and guilt. Will gazed into Hannibal’s eyes noting the truth that shone from them. Will knew he was telling the truth. He just knew. “How can I trust-”

“I’ll show you along with so many other things,” Hannibal said with a small plea in his voice. Will stared at him. 

What did Will’s life consist of? Learning about the freedom of killers while he was trapped. Failed relationships destroyed by his inability to accept himself. The daily stress of making every moment was real. Will was tired of being a set of eyes, of being twisted and broken. He wanted someone to fix him, mold him into what he wanted to be. Hannibal could do that-the king could do that- _ his king _ could do that.

“Teach me please,” Will whispered, feeling a wave of submission as he bent to his knees. Hannibal smiled, using his hands to guide him into a bow. The sight of Will surrendering to Hannibal and his true self sparked joy in his chest. He took time for his memory to sketch the masterpiece in front of him. Will’s eyes sparkled with a mixture of shame, desire, and submission. It was breathtaking.

“Oh, Will. At this moment, my life is complete. It is completed with you.” Hannibal said, beckoning Will to rise. He weakly stood up, falling onto Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal guided Will’s face towards him. The King crashed his lips onto Will’s, savoring his divine taste. Will grabbed onto Hannibal’s shirt, trying to make sure this was real. He broke apart the kiss, dizzy from desire. He stared at Hannibal and felt darkness embrace his body. It was warm and welcoming, he smiled back at Hannibal. He roughly kissed his King letting lust consume him. 


End file.
